When We Watched Oblivio
by DuaghterofStorys
Summary: Marinette and her class, Mark, Kagami, and Luka wake up in a room with a girl who claims to be there in order to help them from their own idiocy. She tells them that they will be watching a show about them called Miraculous, Episode? Oblivio. Will Adrinette prevail? (No). Will Lukanette? (Yes). Plot bunny I have been toying with.
1. What? A TV Show?

**A/N: So this chapter is short, and I apologize. Dr. Rosalyn is the girl, and if you've read my other fics, you'll know she shows up a lot in stuff like this. Now, this takes place 2 days after the events of Oblivio, so they experienced it, but have mostly forgotten (They have akumas all the time, what do you expect?). In this, Chloe is a super-secret spy, in an organization focused on making people the spies they can be. She's been a part of it since she was a baby and her mom is a member.**

Marinette opened her eyes and saw a girl in a black dress and black pants, along with a black headband and black tennis shoes leaning over a table and calling someone. She had her body facing the side and was leaning her body sideways over the table. Her face was facing the group though. Her black hair was pulled back with a headband.

"Glad you're up Marinette." said the girl as she lifted the bottle, which was labeled Sprite, toward her. "I hear you were looking out for Adrian. I don't get what you see in him. I mean…" suddenly the girl stopped. "Oh silly me." she snapped her fingers and she had a seat next to her. "Okay. Where was I? Oh. So you change your self so he'll like you. If he doesn't like you for you, then he's not worth it. Go for Luka or something…" than she leaned into her ear. "Ladybug."

Then the others woke up. Alya grabbed for her phone after one look around and then Marinette saw why. Everywhere where photos of her and Chat Noir. Adrian was shocked and Nino was observing a thing of the whole team.

She also saw Mark and Nathaniel discussing putting a scene with this room in their new book. Rose was scared but was making sure everyone was safe. Luka was playing his guitar softly. Juleka was quietly amazed and surprised. Max was calculating the best escape and ways of how they got there. Mylene was hiding behind Ivan, who also looked scared. Kagami was fingering her sword, but not to draw it, more to make sure it was still there. Sabrina was assisting Max. Chloe, to their surprise, wasn't demanding they be let out. No, To their surprise, she was putting on glasses and running something on her computer. She looked up and pointed at several spots, before going back to her computer.

"Chloe?" said Alya.

The girl looked up. "Quiet. I located a satellite. If I can hack it and use it to find how far we are from Paris, I can set us up a plane."

"Google maps can tell you where we are." pointed out Max. "That's what I'm doing."

That's soo much less fun. Besides, I do this all the time. The ISS is the easiest. They go around every 90 minutes, so yeah. Now shut it."

"Rock paper scissors shoot."

Everyone turned to see Kim and Alix competing in a game of Rock Paper Scissors.

"I win," said Alix. "Say seven things you think of when looking around."

"Okay. 1. Trapped. 2. Ladybug/Chat Noir fan. 3. Superheroes. 4. Chloe is a coder. 5. A weird girl who may or may not be an Akuma. 6. Snack table. 7. Television."

"Did you just seriously name half of the things in my room?" asked the girl.

"Uhmm. Yeah."

"Whatever. My name is Dr. Rosalynn Blacklust. You can call me Rosalyn. I love this show called Miraculous, Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Sadly, however, I feel you are all one hundred percent idiots. I have two reasons. Number one is: You haven't figured out the hero's identities. Number two is The love square. Lemme explain that…"

"Lemme guess," said Chloe without looking up. "Ladybug/Brigette, which is what I call LB's identity, likes Chat Noir's secret identity, which I call Felix but CN/Felix doesn't like Brigette, except as a friend, and than Brigette and CN are friends. Or, in other words, Brigette/LB likes Felix as a crush and CN as a friend, CN/Felix likes LB as a crush and Brigette as a friend. Oh. And another guy likes Brigette. Am I right"

Rosalyn raised an eyebrow. "Not bad. I mean, you got the names wrong, but still, Not bad."

"Oh, and the masks/ costumes are terrible and we should have figured it out, right?"

"Yup."

"Dang Chloe. How did ya know that?" asked Max.

"You didn't?"

"Either way, we are here to watch the best, not to mention the only, reveal episode: Oblivio."

**A/N: In case you're wondering, Marinette eventually takes Rosalyn's advice and dates Luka. This story will mostly take place after they watch it. Brief Adrinette, but mostly Lukanette. Also, Chloe and Alix become friends and get into a polymerous relationship with Kim.**


	2. Oblivio

"Reveal Episode?" asked Max.

"An episode when they find out the other's identity. Now, I edited out the theme song and will need your phones for the remainder of the episode."

Everyone reluctantly handed and their phones and got comfy. Marinette saw Rosalyn smile and plug in all the phones. Than Rosalyn pushed a button and it went all movie theater. The show turned on and Marinette turned back around, nervous as to what she might find.

* * *

_**Scene: The floor of an elevator. **_

"Wha?" said Alya.

"Sorry," said Rosalyn. "Normally they show the end of a fight or a normal day, but this one is special."

"Special?" asked Max.

"You'll see."

_**Ladybug is on the ground. She opens her eyes, gasps, and looks around. There's drawing in red on the wall of the elevator of a phone and an arrow pointing right towards a turtle. She's holding a tube of lipstick.**_

"Oh," said Alya.

* * *

**Cat Noir: What happened?**

**Ladybug: **_**(gets startled and drops the lipstick)**_—**Ah!**

"Don't say a crappy pun. Don't say a crappy pun. Don't say a crappy pun." said Marinette softly. Chloe heard and looked at her weird.

**Cat Noir: Who are you?**

All the kids blinked. "What?" asked Alya. "When was that."

"You'll see," said Rosalyn.

**Ladybug: I'm, uh, I—I don't know, **_**(her hand is on her head)**_ **I—I don't remember my own name!**

**Cat Noir: **_**(puts his hand to his head)**_ **Me neither. **_**(looking at himself)**_ **Looks like you and I were at the same costume party.**

Marinette sucked in a breath. "Dang," said Chloe. "He managed a crappy pun. I thought he would quit that."

_**(Ladybug looks at herself too. Cat Noir's ring begins to beep.)**_

"Oh, No." murmured Marinette. "They're about to detransform. And they won't be able to separate. They'll see each other."

**Ladybug: Hm? Why is that flashing? **_**(her earrings begin to beep)**_

**Cat Noir: And your earrings, too. We must shop at the same jewelry store.**

The whole class groaned. "Again?" asked Alya, irritated.

**Ladybug: Are we supposed to know each other?**

**Cat Noir: I'd be surprised if we weren't.**

Alya snorted. "Not know each other.? Ha!"

_**(The beeping gets faster and they detransform. Tikki and Plagg fall to the floor.)**_

"MARINETTE!? ADRIAN!?" the whole class yelled in unison.

Everyone started talking all at once. Alya was demanding interviews. Nino was sputtering about how this would be good to know a long time ago. Surprisingly, Chloe was the only quiet one. Once everyone was settled back down, Chloe smiled. "You didn't know?" she asked.

"You did," snapped back Alya.

"Mm-hmm. I looked up the statistics and found a piece of her cellular structure. Than I cross analyzed that with the cellular structure of everyone in the world. Then, just to make sure, I layered Marinette's photo over Ladybug and did the same thing for Chat/Adrian. Also, common sense. Anyone with eyes should be able to tell."

"When was this?" asked Max.

"Like, a few days after Stoneheart."

"Why were you so mean to me then?"

"I had to keep up appearances."

**Adrien: Woah.**

**Marinette: Ahh! **_**(hiding behind Adrien)**_ **There are giant bugs! Mice? Bug-mice!**

Rosalyn and Marinette cracked up. Then Tikki flew out and laughed too.

"What is it?" asked Alya.

"That was my reaction when I first met Tikki," said Marinette.

"Hey Chloe, can I have your laptop?" asked Rosalyn.

Chloe handed over her laptop.

**Plagg: Woah, I am starving right now.**

**Adrien: **_**(waving)**_ **Hi there! **_**(crawls over and picks Plagg up)**_ **What are you exactly? Genies, like the one in the lamp?**

Adrian snorted. "Looks like we have a habit of doing that."

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "You asked if he was a genie."

"If all goes well," called Rosalyn. "You'll be able to find out by the end of this episode."

**Plagg: If I'm a genie, where's my lamp?**

Cue laughter.

**Plagg: Besides, where am I? And who are you?**

"You are in a broken elevator. I am Adrian. This is Marinette."

Suddenly, something occurred to Alix. "Shouldn't only the kwamis be affected? Shouldn't Mari and Adrian be fine?"

Everyone thought about that. It did make sense.

**Marinette: **_**(pointing to Tikki)**_ **What's that thing doing in my earring?**

"We detransformed you," said Plagg. Everyone blinked at him. They hadn't realized he'd come out.

**Tikki: I'm not a thing, I'm… I don't know what I am! But I do know that I'm very hungry. **_**(her stomach rumbles)**_

**Marinette: **_**(picks Tikki up)**_ **Aw, poor little… no thing! **_**(Tikki laughs)**_

Everyone laughed alongside Tikki. That was such a Marinette thing to say.

_**(Plagg sniffs Adrien's shirt.)**_

Tikki facepalmed. This gesture did not go unnoticed by Marinette.

**Adrien: **_**(standing up)**_ **Okay everyone we're gonna keep our cool here. We've all lost our memories and we don't know why but we'll find— **_**(the elevator lurches downwards)**_

Everyone gasped, scared.

**Marinette: What is it this time? **_**(The lights flicker. Something begins to dent the ceiling.)**_ **We can't stay here.**

**Adrien: Couldn't agree more.**

_**(They try to pry the doors open.)**_

**Tikki: Perhaps we should help them?**

**Plagg: Well, I'm not going anywhere until I know what smells so good in that boy's shirt.**

"That Plagg. Always thinking on his stomach," said Adrian. The rest of the class laughed.

_**(Tikki phases through the elevator doors, Plagg follows.)**_

"Cool!" said Kim. "I wanna do that!"

* * *

_**Scene: The hallway.**_

* * *

**Plagg: We seem to be exceptional beings, unlike them.**

**(Tikki enters the top button of the elevator control panel and exits out the bottom one. The doors open with a ding.)**

**Marinette: Thank you!**

_**(Adrien grabs Marinette's hand and they run.**_

"Aww." said the class in unison.

_**The elevator's ceiling collapses in a cloud of dust. They look back and the doors close while dinging.)**_

**Adrien: Let's get out of here!**

"Couldn't agree more," said Juleka.

_**(They run and slide down the hallway to the stairwell.)**_

* * *

_**Scene: Lobby. They burst through the door and walk towards the exit. The whole room is in disorder. Lights, chairs, and scaffolding are blocking the way out. Huge cracks adorn the walls and ceiling.**_

* * *

**Adrien: Ah, the exit is blocked.**

**Marinette: **_**(they look at each other)**_ **We're gonna have to find another way out. **_**(They hear a banging noise and turn around. Something is trying to get out of the elevator by smashing the door from the inside.)**_ **Fast!**

**Adrien: Over there! **_**(takes her hand and they run)**_

**Marinette: Ah!**

* * *

_**Scene: A bathroom. Marinette shuts the door behind her.**_

"Which bathroom is that?" asked Rose.

"Does it matter," asked Adrian.

* * *

**Marinette: Okay. We're stuck in the building with amnesia being chased by a—a thing that's obviously got it in for us big time.**

**Adrien: Not to mention the two strange creatures who magically appeared when our costumes disappeared.**

"Kwami," said Tikki automatically.

**Plagg: Uh, excuse me, but the **_**creatures**_ **are hungry. Would you mind opening up your shirt to see what smells so good?**

**Adrien: **_**(holding cheese)**_ **Camembert?**

"Wha-"

"Plagg only eats Camembert," said Adrian.

Nino laughed. "That explains a lot. I always thought that your dad was trying a new perfume all the time."

"Would he do that?"

"Does Adrian: The Fragrance ring a bell?"

**Plagg: **_**(takes the cheese)**_ **It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. **_**(eats it)**_

_**(Tikki's stomach rumbles. Marinette takes a macaron out of her purse.)**_

**Marinette: Will this do?**

**Tikki: Mm! **_**(takes it)**_ **Thank you!**

**Marinette: **_**(takes out her national identity card and gasps)**_

"What!? She had that!?" shrieked Rose.

Everyone stared. Rose had never yelled before.

**Marinette! My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng!**

**Adrien: **_**(bowing)**_ **Pleased to meet you, Marinette. **_**(Marinette giggles. He takes his card out of his back pocket and looks at it.)**_ **Adrien Agreste.**

**Marinette: Super nice to meet you too, Adrien. **_**(she curtsies; he laughs)**_ **Of course! **_**(takes her phone out of her purse)**_ **We still got our phones!**

"They have locks…" said Luka

**Adrien: **_**(takes his phone out of his pocket)**_ **Brilliant!**

**Both: **_**(realizing they can't remember the lock patterns)**_ **Aw…**

**Marinette: Is yours locked too?**

_**(They hear a thud and a groan. Tikki phases her head through the door to look.)**_

**Tikki: **_**(back in the bathroom)**_ **The thing's coming this way!**

_**(They close themselves in a stall.)**_

**Marinette: We need to find a way out of this building!**

**Adrien: And we will. Until then… **_**(They both go to lock the door. Their hand's touch, they look at each other and blush.)**_

_**(The villain kicks open the bathroom's door.)**_

Kagami stiffened.

**Adrien: What do we do—?**

**Marinette: Shh! **_**(puts a finger to both their lips)**_

_**(The villain is kicking open stall doors, one by one, getting closer to theirs. Marinette shakes Adrien's shoulder, points to the wall and starts climbing. The villain, with purple vision, opens their stall and finds an open vent)**_

**Villain: Uhg! We will get you.**

"We? Two voices? How did we not get it was two people?" asked Adrian.

"You remember?" asked Luka

"Yes… No… I can't tell. Weird things are happening in my mind."

* * *

_**Scene: The air duct. They look back while crawling away.**_

* * *

**Adrien: Wow, Marinette! You seem like someone who always has the right idea at the right time!**

**Marinette: I hope you're right. **_**(they continue crawling)**_

* * *

_**Scene: A stairwell. Adrien opens the vent and looks around. He climbs out and helps Marinette, but they fall on top of each other. **_

Marc gagged.

_**Shocked, they separate.**_

* * *

**Both: Sorry. **_**(the kwamis fly in)**_

_**(Adrien laughs and then Marinette laughs. They get up.)**_

**Adrien: Okay. I suggest we go upstairs.**

**Marinette: **_**(running up the stairs following Adrien)**_ **But there's no way up there. We're gonna get trapped again!**

* * *

_**Scene: Adrien opens the door to an office. They peek in.**_

* * *

**Adrien: We can hide out here while we signal for help.**

**Marinette: Good idea! **_**(they run inside. Marinette goes to a window. She looks out while pressing with her hands.)**_ **Ugh! No handle! And the glass is tinted. **_**(turning to Adrien)**_ **They won't be able to see us.**

'Smash a window," said Kagami in a duh voice.

"To thick."

**Adrien: **_**(runs to a desk and tries the phone)**_ **Phone lines are down. **_**(looking at his phone)**_ **If only I could remember how to unlock my phone.**

**Marinette: Wait! **_**(takes his phone and blows on it, revealing the passcode pattern)**_

"That shouldn't work. I mean, think about it. He's touched it for more than just his combo." said Luka.

**Adrien: Nice work, Marinette! **_**(unlocks his phone)**_ **Uh oh. But, who should we call?**

**Marinette: **_**(unlocks her phone as well)**_ **I'm almost out of battery.**

**Adrien: **_**(looks at his phone)**_ **Me too. We should call our parents first. **_**(enters his contacts and scrolls through them)**_ **Gabriel Agreste. Probably… my dad. **_**(calls him)**_

"I wouldn't hold my breath." murmured Rose.

**Gabriel: **_**(on voicemail)**_ **This is Gabriel Agreste's voicemail. To leave a message, please call my secretary.**

**Adrien: **_**(hanging up)**_ **Let's hope you have better luck than me.**

**Marinette: **_**(scrolling)**_ **Agreste,**

Adrian raised his hand.

**Césaire,**

Alya raised her hand this time.

**Couffaine,**

**Dupain-Cheng Sabine! **_**(calls her mother)**_

**Sabine: **_**(on the phone)**_ **Marinette, are you okay? They're saying on TV that Ladybug and Cat Noir are battling a supervillain at Montparnasse Tower. **_**(Marinette notices a poster for the Ladybug and Cat Noir movie from Animaestro)**_ **Isn't that where you were going on your school trip today?**

**Marinette: **_**(looking at the poster)**_ **Cat Noir and Ladybug?**

**Sabine: Marinette is everything okay? Where are you?**

**Marinette: Uh, sure, Mom, everything's okay. I'm with my friends, safe. Don't worry.**

_**(Adrien gasps, puts out his arms, and shrugs. She waves her hand telling him to wait.)**_

**Sabine: I'm so relieved. Whatever you do, stay there until the supervillain's been defeated.**

**Marinette: Sure, Mom, I will. Love you! **_**(hangs up)**_

**Adrien: Why didn't you ask her for help?**

**Marinette: **_**(gesturing)**_ **I have both good news and bad news. The good news is: there are superheroes in the tower that will stop that supervillain.**

"Yay," said Kagami and half the class sarcastically.

**The bad news is: **_**we're**_ **the superheroes! And the thing that's chasing us is the supervillain! And we're supposed to be defeating it with superpowers we **_**no longer have**_**!**

**Adrien: **_**(looking worried)**_ **Eh...**

* * *

_**Scene: The lobby. Hawk Moth is speaking as the villain looks around.**_

* * *

**Hawk Moth: **_**(from his lair)**_ **Nobody? We must have missed something. **_**(his light halo appears in front of the villain's vision)**_

"Where can I get a lair like that?" asked Max.

* * *

_**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**_

* * *

**Hawk Moth: They have to be inside the building, Oblivio. Ladybug and Cat Noir can't have escaped. Retrace your steps. They must have transformed back by now. And with their memories erased, you won't have any trouble getting your hands on their Miraculous.**

* * *

_**Scene: The office. Marinette and Adrien are sitting in front of the movie poster, leaning against a column.**_

* * *

**Marinette: If my own mother doesn't know that I'm Ladybug, then nobody must know.**

**Adrien: What about us? Do you think… we know?**

"No.," said Marinette matter of a factly

**Marinette: Hm. **_**(looking at a photo of Adrien as her phone's background)**_ **I feel like we're more than just a superhero team.**

**Adrien: **_**(scrolling through images of Ladybug on his phone)**_ **Do you think we're…**

"Not yet," sang Alya.

_**(They look at each other and show each other their phones. They smile.)**_

**Marinette: Looks like it.**

**Adrien: Then we must have told each other everything. I couldn't hide my identity from the girl I love.**

_**(Marinette gasps. They look at each other. She looks away.)**_

**Marinette: So, if we're the superheroes, then what are they? **_**(gestures towards the kwamis by the window)**_

**Adrien: I have no idea.**

**Tikki: You can't just leave, we have to help them!**

**Plagg: We don't even know who we are, or who **_**they**_ **are. I don't want to help out a couple of strangers.**

**Tikki: You may not remember who you are, but at least you know this about yourself: you're a selfish being, and a total coward! **_**(turns away from him)**_

**Plagg: Me, a coward? **_**(goes to her)**_ **I am not a coward! I—I'm a free spirit, so don't come if you don't want to, but I'm out of here! **_**(phases through the window)**_

"Looks like a coward to me." sang Chloe.

**Adrien: **_**(arriving with Marinette)**_ **Did he go to get help?**

**Tikki: I don't think we should hold our breath.**

_**(They hear the elevator. Adrien pulls Marinette away. The villain enters the office.)**_

**Oblivio: Ladybug, Cat Noir, we know you're in here. You won't get away this time.**

_**(Marinette, Adrien, and Tikki are hiding behind a desk. Adrien looks out to see a purple shadowy figure with a white blaster for a left hand and grey glove for a right hand.)**_

"That loo is way better then Bubbler's and Lady Wifi."

**Oblivio: You remember your BFF Oblivio, don't you? Don't tell us you've **_**forgotten**_ **us. Haha haha! **_**(begins to throw things and destroy the office)**_

"That was actually funny."

**Adrien: **_**(whispering)**_ **I'm not convinced that this monster is really our best friend.**

"They are. It's Alya and Nino. They just figured out your identities on accident." Rosalyn commented.

**Marinette: **_**(also whispering)**_ **One thing's for sure, if we're superheroes, he can't find out about our secret identities.**

**Adrien: How about some kind of diversion? We get out of here and take the emergency stairs.**

_**(Marinette turns and looks at a sticky note pad, a pen, and a spilled cup of coffee on top of the desk. She turns again and looks at a tape dispenser on a bookshelf and Adrien's phone in his hand. She takes his phone out of his hands.)**_

"Sweet. I can still do that!"

"You can do that normally?" Adrian looked at his partner, aghast.

"Actually, Its more of red with black spots, but that's what happens with Lucky Charm."

"Cool."

**Marinette: Sorry, I need this.**

_**(Oblivio is flipping tables.)**_

**Marinette: **_**(wrapping tape around his phone)**_ **I'll call you, and when he comes, we make a run for it. **_**(pulls the tape out of the dispenser)**_ **I'll use the tape to pull your phone back. Ready?**

**Adrien: No wonder I fell in love with you. **_**(Marinette smiles and takes the coffee cup)**_

_**(Oblivio looks around while Marinette and Adrien sneak across the room. She calls his phone. It rings and Oblivio runs towards the sound.)**_

**Oblivio: Uh uh. Gotcha. **_**(Adrien hangs up while Marinette pulls the phone back)**_ **You shouldn't have **_**forgotten**_ **to switch off your phone. **_**(runs over to find a sticky note with a donkey drawn on it) Nooo!**_

"Mwha-haha."

_**(Adrien and Marinette run towards the exit; Tikki follows.)**_

* * *

_**Scene: The stairwell. Marinette nodds at Tikki, who flies down the stairs with the coffee cup. Marinette and Adrien run up the stairs and sit. Oblivio enters and looks at the trail of coffee leading downstairs.**_

* * *

**Oblivio: You're trying to fool Oblivio again! But it's not gonna work this time. **_**(Oblivio heads up the stairs. Tikki opens and closes a door below him. It turns around)**_ **Or perhaps we give you too much credit. **_**(runs back down.)**_

**Marinette: You saved our lives! Thank you. **_**(hugs Tikki)**_

**Adrien: **_**(takes Marinette's hand and leads her downstairs)**_ **Let's head back to where we were. It's the last place he'll think of looking for us.**

* * *

_**Scene: The sky over Paris. Plagg is flying away from Montparnasse Tower.**_

* * *

**Plagg: Pfft, a coward, me? Whatever! Huh? **_**(sees a billboard for Adrien's perfume ad)**_ **Adrien? **_**(flies off)**_ **I may not remember my own name, but I know for a fact that I'm brave and **_**(sees another billboard)**_ **I… am… **_**(looks around the city and sees several more forms of the ad; screaming towards the tower)**_ **This is called psychological harassment!**

* * *

_**Scene: The office.**_

* * *

**Marinette: Sorry, your phone's out of juice. **_**(hands him his phone and removes a piece of tape)**_

**Adrien: **_**(puts it in his jacket's pocket)**_ **No worries. We're doing pretty well, even without powers, don't you think?**

"Indeed. Have you seen some of the stuff out there? Fanfics are full of stuff like this." said Rosalyn

**Tikki: It's true, you two make a very effective couple. **_**(they look at each other)**_

**Marinette: Yes, but if we want a real shot at defeating this villain, we're gonna have to become Ladybug and Cat Noir again. **_**(takes out her phone)**_ **Maybe we can gather some hints by watching some news footage to see what happened before he erased our memories.**

_**(She plays a clip of Officer Roger**_ _**in the middle of a traffic jam.)**_

**Pedestrian: Hey, do something!**

**Roger: What do you want **_**me**_ **to do?**

**Pedestrian: I don't know, **_**you're**_ **the cop!**

**Roger: I am? **_**(The clip minimizes to show the TVi**_ _**news broadcast with Nadja Chamack)**_

**TVi Person: Nadja, you're on the air!**

**Nadja: Me? What do **_**I**_ **do? **_**(gets handed a tablet and proceeds to read)**_ **Uh, don't be bemused, it's just the news. Since early this afternoon, a supervillain by the name of Oblivio has been erasing the memories of everyone he comes across. Ladybug and Cat Noir are tracking him down inside Montparnasse Tower.**

"So chunky."

**Adrien: Well, right now, **_**he's**_ **the one tracking **_**us**_ **down.**

* * *

_**Scene: The hallways. Oblivio is searching for Ladybug and Cat Noir. A light halo appears over his face.**_

* * *

**Hawk Moth: **_**(from his lair)**_ **Ladybug and Cat Noir are toying with you Oblivio. If you can't manage to find them…**

**Oblivio: **_**(in the hallway)**_ **Then we'll flush them out of hiding, Hawk Moth. **_**(Oblivio takes the elevator to the roof. He begins shooting purple memory loss balls into the sky with his left hand by using his right hand, creating a large hovering purple bubble.)**_

* * *

_**Scene: The office. Marinette and Adrien are holding Marinette's phone while watching news clips with Tikki from earlier in the day.**_

* * *

**Nadja: **_**(from a helicopter)**_ **Looks like Ladybug and Cat Noir are struggling today.**

_**(Ladybug and Cat Noir are fighting Oblivio on the roof.)**_

**Ladybug: And stop calling us a couple!**

**Adrien: We don't exactly look lovey-dovey in this footage.**

**Marinette: Probably just a regular fight like all couples have.**

**Nadja: The battle against Oblivio continues. **_**(Cat Noir is hit by Oblivio's shooter)**_ **Oh, oh no! Cat Noir has been hit, but Ladybug pulls him out of danger. **_**(Ladybug throws him into the elevator. She draws something on the wall.)**_ **What's she doing now? **_**(Ladybug is hit as the doors close. She falls.)**_ **Ladybug is down, too!**

"This sounds terrible," said Kagami.

**Marinette: The drawing! There was a drawing on the elevator wall! I remember now. It was a turtle. I saw it earlier when I was looking for my mom's number. **_**(She scrolls through her contacts)**_ **There it is! **_**(she shows Adrien)**_

**Adrien: You left yourself a message! So smart.**

"Mm-hm."

_**(She calls Master Fu.)**_

**Master Fu: Hello?**

**Marinette: **_**(they lean in)**_ **Mr. Turtle?**

**Fu: Marinette, is there a problem? **_**(they look at each other excitedly and Adrien pulls his fist towards himself)**_

**Marinette: Listen. I can't remember who I am or who you are. Oblivio has erased my memory. But I think I'm supposed to call you.**

**Fu: You did the right thing. Is Cat Noir with you? **_**(they look at each other)**_

**Marinette: **_**(giggling nervously)**_ **Yeah, well Adrien, actually.**

**Fu: You two know your true identities, then. **_**(they look at each other)**_

**Adrien: We're not supposed to?**

"No!" shrieked Marinette.

**Fu: That's okay, the Miraculous ladybugs** **will repair everything anyway. **_**(Adrien shrugs)**_

**Marinette: We figured out we're superheroes, but we don't know how to make ourselves Ladybug and Cat Noir again. **_**(her phone flashes a low battery warning)**_ **Mr. Turtle, you'll have to tell us quick, I'm almost out of battery.**

**Fu: Are your kwamis with you? **_**(they look at Tikki)**_

**Marinette: Uh, if you mean the flying creatures, then, one of them. The red one is with us.**

**Fu: Okay. Listen carefully, the red kwami's name is Tikki. **_**(Tikki flies closer)**_ **She gives you your powers **_**(Tikki and Marinette look at each other)**_ **Say, "Tikki, spots on," and you'll transform into Ladybug. You'll find an emergency user's guide in your Bug Phone.**

"You take the animal and add a phone to it. Cool naming system."

**Adrien, your kwami's the black one. His name is Plagg. **_**(Marinette looks at Adrien)**_ **Tell him, "Plagg, claws out," and you'll become Cat Noir again. The rest is in your Cat Phone.**

**Adrien: But, my kwami took off.**

**Fu: You won't be able to transform without him— **_**(The phone turns black. Marinette squeals.)**_

_**(They hear a rumbling and look up out the window at the growing bubble.)**_

* * *

_**Scene: The streets. Plagg is still flying away, but he hears the rumbling and turns to see the bubble.**_

* * *

_**(Plagg flashes back to Tikki's words.)**_

**Tikki: **_**(in flashback)**_ **You're a selfish being and a total coward!**

**Plagg: I am not a coward, and I'm not selfish, either! **_**But**_**, maybe this Adrien boy has some yummy Camembert left. **_**(flies back toward the tower)**_

"Sooo, selfish."

* * *

_**Scene: The top of the tower. Oblivio is standing on the edge of the roof.**_

* * *

**Oblivio: Ladybug, Cat Noir, if you don't come out of hiding and give us your Miraculous, this giant bubble's gonna erase the memories of every single person in Paris!**

* * *

_**Scene: The office. They turn away from the window.**_

* * *

**Marinette: It's time to bring Ladybug back.**

_**[Transformation Sequence]**_

"How long does that take in real life?"

"A few seconds."

**Marinette: Whoa! What is happening?! **_**(Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**_

**Adrien: Wow, that was amazing!**

**Ladybug: **_**(looking at herself)**_ **Thanks, but I don't feel like a superhero at all.**

**Adrien: You've already proven that you are one, with or without a costume. **_**(Marinette smiles and shakes her head)**_

**Ladybug: **_**(looking at her yo-yo)**_ **Okay, there seems to be a kind of button here. **_**(presses on the lid and it opens)**_ **User's guide? **_**(several icons pop up around a question mark; she scrolls)**_ **"Yo-yo's features, capturing the Akuma, one-time power, Lucky Charm**…**" wha— **_**(her call out activates the superpower) Aaah! (she throws the yo-yo on the floor)**_ **Ee–! **_**(She receives a teapot**_ _**and catches it)**_ **Uh! What am I supposed to do with this? Make **_**tea**_**?**

**Adrien: Maybe it's part of a puzzle, or a riddle?**

**Ladybug: You're right, it must just be **_**one**_ **part of the solution, but, how am I gonna find **_**the**_ **solution?**

**Adrien: Don't worry, you always have the right idea at the right time, you got this!**

**Ladybug: **_**(nodding)**_ **Mm hm. **_**(She jogs in place and inhales)**_ **Hoo. It's time for action!**

**Adrien: **_**(reaches for her)**_ **Marinette, I want to fight beside you. **_**(picks up a white pipe)**_ **If we're a couple, then we'll be stronger together.**

**Ladybug: But you don't have your kwami **_**or**_ **your superpowers. And without your costume, the villain would know your true identity. **_**(Adrien looks down dejectedly and sighs. She grabs the hand he's holding the pipe with.)**_ **But most of all, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. I'm starting to understand how much you mean to me, Adrien. **_**(kisses him on the cheek)**_ **Please, stay there. Ladybug is here to protect you! **_**(runs off)**_

**Adrien: **_**(touching his cheek)**_ **Whoa. I don't need any memory to know that I love that girl.**

* * *

_**Scene: The stairwell. Ladybug is running while reading the user's guide.**_

* * *

**Ladybug: "The Miraculous enhances all physical abilities." Well, that'll come in handy.**

"Tell me about it."

_**(She reaches the roof and spins her yo-yo. Oblivio stands up. A halo appears around his face.)**_

**Hawk Moth: **_**(from his lair)**_ **It looks like Ladybug has gotten her powers back, but not her memory. Seize her Miraculous, Oblivio!**

_**(Oblivio starts shooting at her. She jumps out of the way.)**_

**Ladybug: Whoo hoo! Ha ha! Super agility is super awesome! **_**(jumps off the building and swings away)**_

* * *

_**Scene: The office. Adrien is looking out the window at Ladybug.**_

* * *

**Ladybug: Ahh!**

_**(He looks at two cardboard boxes on the ground, and a pair of scissors and a roll of tape on a table. He begins crafting his items.)**_

* * *

_**Scene: The roof. Ladybug is running away from Oblivio's blasts. She trips on her yo-yo and falls to the ground.**_

* * *

**Oblivio: You've forgotten your reflexes, huh? **_**(walks towards her)**_ **Now we're gonna make sure you forget everything else, including your Miraculous!**

_**(Oblivio aims its blaster at her. A roll of tape phases through its head. It turns around. Adrien is dressed in an unnecessarily detailed cardboard version of Cat Noir's costume.)**_

"Wait. What?" said Alya. "I need to… Um… Rosalyn, can I have my phone?"

"No."

**Adrien: Attacking a Lady on the ground, did you forget your manners?**

**Ladybug: Adri—**_**(covers her mouth)**_

_**(Oblivio begins shooting at Adrien. He dodges, but Ladybug pulls him away to hide behind a vent. They pant.)**_

**Plagg: So, can I be of any help in any way?**

**Adrien: **_**(turns around)**_ **Plagg?**

**Plagg: Plagg? So that's my name, Plagg?**

**Adrien: Yeah, and you got here just at the right time. **_**(takes his carboard helmet off)**_

_**[Transformation Sequence]**_

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out!**

**Plagg: What's that gonna do— **_**(babbling)**_

_**(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**_

**Cat Noir: Hey, pretty cool, right? **_**(Oblivio begins shooting at them)**_

**Ladybug: **_**(they run)**_ **Very cool, but try not to lose your memory again!**

_**(Ladybug uses her yo-yo to shield Cat Noir as they circle Oblivio. He reads the manual on his staff)**_

**Cat Noir: Hm, "Stick's features, superpower, Cata—"**

**Ladybug: Stop! It'll trigger it if you say it out loud.**

**Cat Noir: And it says it can only be used once?**

**Ladybug: What does your power do, exactly?**

**Cat Noir: Apparently, I can destroy anything I touch.**

**Ladybug: **_**(smiling)**_ **Then stay away from me, if you don't mind.**

**Cat Noir: That's not gonna be easy, Ma— Lady. **_**(she laughs)**_

Marinette screams in anger.

_**(He uses his staff to push off the ground and hit Oblivio but the staff phases through it.)**_

**Oblivio: Seems like you've already forgotten about your last defeat! **_**(Cat Noir runs on all fours back to Ladybug)**_ **How silly of us, of course you've forgotten!**

**Cat Noir: We won't stand a chance until we stop him from firing at us.**

**Ladybug: Of course, his left hand is different from the rest of his body, that must be where the Akuma is hiding!**

**Cat Noir: Okay, I've got **_**no**_ **idea what the **_**Hakuna Matata**_ **is,**

"Okay, I'm sorry, but what the hell!?"

**but I trust you. So what's the plan?**

_**(She uses her vision, in order the objects highlighted are: the teapot; Oblivio's hand and blaster and Cat Noir)**_

**Ladybug: Can you get him to forget about me for a little while?**

"I thought you didn't like puns."

"I don't."

**Cat Noir: I'm on it. **_**(jumps to the roof's ledge)**_ **Hey, you! Do you want to play cat and mouse with me? The first one who tags the other wins!**

_**(Ladybug slides under Oblivio's legs, wraps her yo-yo around its gloved hand, pulls it down, and stuffs it inside the teapot.)**_

**Oblivio: What in the—?**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir, now!**

_**(Oblivio tries to shoot but is hindered by the teapot.)**_

**Cat Noir: Cataclysm! **_**(He jumps and touches the blaster. It falls to the ground in pieces and the Akuma flies out.)**_

**Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma. Time to de-evilize! **_**(catches the Akuma)**_ **Gotcha! **_**(releases the white butterfly)**_ **Bye, bye, little butterfly.**

_**(Oblivio detransforms into Alya**_ _**and Nino. They fall to the ground.)**_

**Cat Noir: Wow, so this villain was both these guys? **_**(Ladybug and he look up at the bubble)**_ **What do we do about that?**

**Ladybug: This is where my other power comes in. **_**(picks up the teapot)**_ **It fixes everything back to how it was originally. **_**(is about to throw it, but Cat Noir grabs her wrist)**_

**Cat Noir: Wait. Do you think we'll remember all this… afterward?**

**Ladybug: Apparently, my Miraculous Ladybug reverts everything, so I'm guessing we won't.**

**Cat Noir: All right then. With your permission, m'Lady…**

_**(He grabs her hands. She smiles and they lean in and kiss each other. They squeeze each other's hands.)**_

_**(Alya and Nino recover from their daze)**_

**Alya: **_**(holding her head)**_ **Uh…**

_**(They see Ladybug and Cat Noir and both gasp. Alya smiles and takes a picture of them kissing.)**_

"Funny. You'd think she'd be screaming in delight about how her ship is canon now."

_**(Cat Noir and Ladybug separate and look at each other. She throws the teapot.)**_

**Ladybug: **_**MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!**_

_**(The bubble disappears and the office is restored. Ladybug and Cat Noir hold hands and lean into each other. The ladybugs pass and they regain their memories, realize how close they are and separate.)**_

**Alya: Uh, Ladybug, Cat Noir?**

**Cat Noir: Guys, you haven't seen a supervillain named Oblivio, have you?**

**Nino: You've defeated it already, dude.**

**Alya: Actually, he was… us.**

**Both: Oh, okay. Pound it? Pound it! **_**(they fist bump)**_

**Cat Noir: We do make a good couple, don't you think? **_**(crosses his arms and leans in)**_ **Otherwise, we wouldn't have won again like we always do.**

**Ladybug: **_**(with her hand on her forehead)**_ **Uhg, we're a **_**team,**_ **not a couple. **_**(enunciating with her hands)**_ **Don't start that again! **_**(crosses her arms)**_ **I've already told you that I'm in love with another boy. **_**(gesturing towards him)**_ **Besides, this charming kitty act of yours was the reason we became distracted **_**(recrosses arms)**_ **and got into all this trouble in the first place. **_**(Cat Noir laughs)**_ **That's right laugh all you want— **_**(he leans in)**_ **Hey, what are you doing?**

_**(He turns her face towards Alya. She stops and her eyes widen. Alya giggles and points to her phone with the photo of them kissing on it. Ladybug and Cat Noir lean out.)**_

**Ladybug: **_**(gasps)**_ **Everyone saw that?! **_**(She bows her head into her hands)**_ **This is a disaster! What on earth happened?!**

**Cat Noir: Well one thing's for sure, we would make a good-looking couple. We're meant for each other m'Lady. You're the only one who doesn't see it.**

_**(She glares at him. Her earrings beep.)**_

**Ladybug: This conversation is **_**not**_ **over. **_**(She swings away)**_

* * *

_**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**_

* * *

**Hawk Moth: I won't soon forget this, Ladybug and Cat Noir. The love you both secretly have for each other will be your downfall. **_**(his window closes)**_

* * *

_**Scene: The street outside Montparnasse Tower. Ms. Bustier, Alya, and Nino get on the class bus. People are chatting.**_

* * *

**Alya: **_**(ashamed)**_ **Right, so, Nino and I wanted to say, we're sorry for what happened today.**

**Mylène: Were you two Oblivio?**

**Marinette: Why did you want to erase everyone's memory?**

**Alya: Remember when we visited Montparnasse Tower? **_**(A mute flashback to Alya and Nino in a storage closet is shown. They are holding a tablet together.)**_ **Well, we went and hid to play Super Penguino, **_**(The screen shows a penguin platformer game)**_ **but Ms. Bustier caught us, **_**(Alya and Nino are about to kiss)**_ **and—**

**Nino: **_**(The closet door opens and Ms. Bustier's shadow falls over them)**_ **And you guys made fun of us for playing that game, **_**(Ms. Bustier is looking at them with a neutral expression, Kim, Sabrina, Chloé and Ivan**_ _**are behind her, laughing.)**_ **saying it wasn't our age and all.**

**Alya: **_**(Alya and Nino's shadowy faces look worried)**_ **We were totally embarrassed at getting caught.**

**Nino: And that's when we got akumatized. **_**(The tablet the two of them are holding has an akuma about to enter it)**_

**Ms. Bustier: **_**(grabs Alya's and Nino's shoulders and they look at her)**_ **Next time, just make sure you play at home and not on school field trips, understood?**

**Alya: Yes, Ms. Bustier, we're sorry again.**

_**(They find their seats.)**_

**Rose: It's no biggie, you know. Juleka** **and I often play Super Penguino together.**

**Mylène: Everybody loves that game, you know.**

**Sabrina: **_**(turning around in her seat)**_ **You know, sometimes even Chloé and I—**

**Chloé: Hey!**

**Adrien: **_**(as Nino sits next to him)**_ **I haven't played it yet, but it looks fun.**

**Alya: **_**(to Adrien)**_ **All you need is to find the right partner. **_**(She turns)**_ **Right Marinette?**

**Marinette: **_**(holding her face, looking down)**_ **Mm hm...**

* * *

_**Scene: Dupain-Cheng apartment, night. Marinette's room. Marinette is looking at the photo on the Ladyblog.**_

* * *

**Marinette: I don't believe it! **_**(pounding her head on the desk)**_ **I actually kissed Cat Noir! How could this have happened?**

**Tikki: Who knows? Maybe you still have some things to learn about him.**

* * *

_**Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien is also looking at the Ladyblog.**_

* * *

**Adrien: I can't believe it, Plagg. She finally fell in love with me, and I've forgotten all about it! **_**(pounds his head on the desk)**_

**Plagg: **_**(eating Camembert)**_ **You're right, that's really unlucky. **_**(throws a wedge into his mouth and makes eating noises)**_

**Adrien: You know what? **_**(sits up)**_ **It doesn't matter. If it happened once, it can happen again. At least now, **_**(leans down)**_ **I know my dream can come true.**

* * *

_**THE END**_

**A/N: LOL. I lied. I am gonna have them request more episodes before they leave.**


End file.
